Pensando en ti, Sasuke
by rosa.negra.c
Summary: Sasuke volvió luego de una pelea con Naruto, ahora peleará con Konoha contra Madara/Sasuke se va de misión y promete volver...pero, cuando vuelve, lo hace muerto/ Dos años después Sakura aún piensa en él/ " Porque cuando estoy con él estoy pensando en ti, pensando en ti"/ SasuSaku. Inspirado en la canción de Katy Perry.


Una pelirrosa de veinte años estaba sentada en la ventana de su cuarto, mientras observaba como la luna se empezaba a esconder, mientras un recuerdo afloraba en su alma

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Las comparaciones son fáciles de hacer una vez que has probado la perfección…**_

_**.**_

_**. **_

_Sasuke había vuelto luego de una pelea con el ojiazul, Naruto lo había convencido de que volviera a su hogar. Estaría del lado de Konoha contra Madara. Ahora comprendía las razones de Itachi, no deseaba fallarle una vez más. _

_Cuando volvió la ojijade le miro sorprendida. El ojinegro estaba allí. _

_Sasuke miro a la pelirrosa, todos sus deseos de matar a Konoha habían quedado nulas. El mundo shinobi lo observaba severamente. Es que Uchiha Sasuke estaba allí, allí después de querer asesinar y acabar con cada persona de la aldea. _

_Como era de esperarse estaban todos los ninjas requeridos por la Hokague en campañas cerca de Konoha. ¿La misión? Proteger la aldea con la vida. _

_Aquella noche el Uchiha paseo por la carpa de los enfermos. Allí estaba la pelirrosa a cargo. _

_Sasuke- dijo ella mirándole. Sus ojos se clavaron a los de él. _

_Sakura…-susurro el ojinegro _

_Muchos recuerdos pasaron por la mente de ambos, desde el equipo 7 hasta ese día, ese instante. _

_¿Q-Qué haces aquí?- pregunto la ojijade- ¿Necesitas algo? _

_A ti- balbuceo él acercándose a ella. La necesitaba. La necesitaba cerca de él. Siempre le necesito, siempre. _

_Al sentir la cabeza de él apoyarse de golpe en los hombros de ella, Sakura abrió sus ojos y con nerviosismo correspondió su abrazo. El flequillo de Sasuke ocultaba su cara. _

_Yo…-susurro la Haruno sintiendo como la apegaba a su cuerpo. _

_Dime…-susurro él en su oído- dime que aún eres mía_

_La ojijade sintió una opresión en su pecho ¿Cuándo había dejado de serlo? Se pregunto mentalmente. Nunca. Pues a pesar de todo lo amaba, lo amaba como el primer día. _

_Nunca deje de serlo- dijo ella, él levanto su rostro- Sasuke-Kun- dijo, mientras el Uchiha saboreaba sus labios. _

_¿Cómo? ¿Cómo había sido capaz de no darse cuenta antes? Ella era la tranquilidad de su alma. Era la tranquilidad de su cuerpo, era la luz que necesitaba en su oscuridad, con ella todo estaba bien. _

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Como una manzana colgando de un árbol **_

_**Tomo la más madura, aun tengo la semilla**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sakura limpio las lagrimas que afloraban de sus ojos, de eso tres años.

Sakura- susurro un pelinegro mirándole- amor ¿estas bien?- pregunto abrazándole

Si...-susurro ella mirándole- No te oí llegar Takeshi-Kun ¿deseas tomar desayuno?

Claro amor- dijo besando levemente los labios de la pelirrosa- ve tú, yo me cambiaré la ropa de la misión

Claro- dijo la ojijade saliendo de la habitación

La ojijade camino hacia la cocina, allí saco dos tazas del mueble. Observo la azul con tristeza en sus ojos.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Tú dices que siga adelante, pero ¿A dónde voy? **_

_**Creo que lo mejor es lo único que conozco**_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_Habían pasado cuatro semanas desde que él había vuelto. La Hokague había decidido hacer regresar a los shinobis a la aldea, mientras grupos Anbus vigilaban por día el sector. ¿De Madara? Nada se sabía._

_Esa mañana Sasuke había regresado a casa de Sakura. Ambos mantenían una relación oficial desde una semana después de su regreso. _

_Sasuke-Kun- dijo ella sorprendida al sentir los brazos de él rodearla mientras servía una taza de café en la taza azul_

_¿No me saludarás Sa-ku-ra?- dijo girándola, mientras miraba sus ojos, ella sonrío y beso los labios del pelinegro _

_No sabía que vendrías tan temprano- dijo mirándole con sus ojos verdes _

_Hn- dijo besándole con pasión y callándole- Tsunade me mando a llamar temprano- dijo aun con los labios encima de ella_

_¿Para que Sasuke-Kun?- pregunto la ojijade_

_Necesito hablar contigo Sakura- dijo él mirándole _

_Pues…¿Te sirvo café?- pregunto ella, él asintió- Entonces siéntate Sasuke-Kun_

_Sasuke se sentó en la mesa, mientras la ojijade preparaba el café. _

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Porque cuando estoy con él estoy pensando en ti, pensando en ti **_

_**¿Qué puedo hacer si tú eras el único con quien pasaba la noche? **_

_**.**_

_**. **_

Sakura sirvió té a su novio, cuando le miro observo sus ojos cafés, que pronto se tornaron a negros, aquel pelo pelinegro transformarse en el peinado del Uchiha. Sakura abrió sus ojos, mientras una sonrisa se apodero de su boca. Era Sasuke, su Sasuke estaba ahí.

¿Qué pasa, Sakura?- pregunto, pero la ojijade solo le miraba

Nada- susurro ida.

Sakura se acercó a él y lo beso, un beso fuerte latente, como ninguno de los besos que le daba a Takeshi, este le miro sorprendido, tomando una de sus manos.

¿Cielo, estas bien?- pregunto, Sakura salió de su ensoñación, el ojinegro jamás le dijo cielo.

Yo…-susurro dándole la espalda.

N-no es que no me guste- dijo él levantándose de la mesa- pero nunca habías sido tan fogosa- susurro

"Nunca, excepto con él"- pensó la ojijade aún dada vuelta.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Oh, desearía estar mirándote a los ojos **_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_Tengo una misión- dijo el después de un silencio tenso _

_¿A dónde?- pregunto Sakura _

_Rastreo- dijo él, la ojijade miro sus ojos. _

_Volveré, lo prometo- dijo seguro, mientras tomaba una mano de ella. _

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Eres como un verano de San Juan en medio del Invierno**_

_**Como un caramelo amargo con una sorpresa en el centro **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Sasuke volvió luego de una semana a su mansión, a la villa. Desde su llegada estaba más frío que de costumbre con Sakura, las caricias, los besos durante el día eran completamente hoscos. Para la ojijade la actitud de él comenzaba a preocupar a la ojijade, sentía que con cada una de ellas enterraba una daga en su alma. _

_Sasuke-Kun- dijo una tarde cuando le fue a visitar- puedo saber ¿Qué mierda te pasa?- pregunto ya harta de la actitud_

_No me levantes la voz, Sakura- dijo él con severidad_

_Por favor…-susurro ella- ¿Por qué estas así?_

_¿así como?- pregunto él- ¿Frío? ¿Inexpresivo?- ella asintió- así soy Sakura, no sé de que te sorprendes- dijo secamente _

_Sakura sintió sus ojos llenarse de lagrimas, se mordió fuertemente el labio, incluso llegando a sangrar, la culpa invadió al ojinegro, se acercó a ella y la abrazo- Te amo- dijo susurrando en su oído en un tono de disculpa. _

_La ojijade se sorprendió y solo se aferro a él. Algo le decía que no estaba bien. _

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**¿Cómo puedo estar mejor si ya he tenido una vez lo mejor? **_

_**. **_

_**. **_

Takeshi tomo de la cintura girándole, mientras la observaba a los ojos jade- Te amo- dijo seguro de lo que decía, la chica observo sus ojos café oscuros- estaba esperando el momento adecuado para decirlo

Takeshi…- susurro ella sorprendida.

_**.**_

_**. **_

_**Dices que hay muchos peces en el mar **_

_**Así que probaré las aguas **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Esa noche Sakura salió de casa, luego de lo pasado con el Uchiha en su mansión decidió pensar un rato, más algo no andaba bien. Corría hacia la entrada de Konoha, entonces se topo con Naruto_

_Sakura-Chan- le saludo él. Ella le miro estaba vestido para una misión.- justamente me iba a despedir de ti y luego buscar al teme _

_¿Vas de misión Naruto?- pregunto ella _

_Si con un equipo Anbu, Kakashi, el teme y otros shinobis más, ya sabemos donde esta Madara- ella le miro fijamente- _

_¿Por…Porque no me llamaron?- pregunto Sakura _

_¿El teme no te lo ha dicho?- Sakura negó con la cabeza- Oh, pensé que hablaría contigo esta tarde _

_Yo…-susurro ella- ¿Por qué nadie me lo ha dicho? Yo también puedo ir _

_No Sakura-Chan, seguramente Tsunade desea tenerte en el Hospital por si Madara ataca desprevenidamente_

_Ya veo- susurro y se largo a correr- ¡Te quiero Naru-Baka pero debo hablar con Sasuke! _

_Naruto solo asintió, sabía lo importante que era el Uchiha para ella. Sakura corría hacia el Barrio Uchiha, justo en la entrada estaba él con su mochila y ropa para misión- Sakura- dijo mirándole _

_¿Por qué no me lo dijiste Sasuke?- pregunto Sakura- También es mi aldea, también vivo aquí y también es mi lucha _

_No- dijo él- no lo comprendes Sakura, esta es mi lucha, yo matare a Madara. _

_Debiste haberlo dicho- recrimino ella seriamente- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?_

_El tan solo le miro y camino pasando de ella, tal como la despedida cuando tenían tan solo doce._

_¡Sasuke!- grito ella, él giro a verla. _

_Sigue tu vida sin mí Sakura- dijo mirando los orbes de ella _

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Él beso mis labios, yo saboreaba tu boca **_

_**Él se me acerco, yo estaba discutiendo conmigo misma **_

_**Porque cuando estoy con él, estoy pensando en ti, pensando en ti,**_

_**¿Qué puedo hacer si tú eras el único con quien pasaba la noche?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

No digas nada amor- susurro Takeshi al ver la reacción de la ojijade, mientras comenzaba a acariciar su espalada y besar poco a poco sus labios.

Sakura lo miro a los ojos. Un suspiro salió de su boca, mientras tomaba los cabellos del joven.

_**.**_

_**. **_

_**Oh, desearía estar mirándote a los ojos **_

_**. **_

_**. **_

Takeshi la tomo fuertemente de la cintura- deseo hacerte mía cielo- dijo mirando los orbes jades, Sakura coloco sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, el muchacho comenzó a besar sus labios de forma suave y pausada, mientras ella respondía.

Poco a poco el muchacho comenzó a besar su cuello, mientras sus manos mantenían la cintura de ella, lentamente la llevo al cuarto recostándola suavemente en la cama, se posiciono sobre ella mientras quitaba la remera de la pelirrosa y con cuidado acariciaba sus pechos.

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**Lo mejor, y oh, como me arrepiento **_

_**¿Cómo pude haberte dejado ir? **_

_**.**_

_**. **_

_Sasuke- susurro ella mientras las lagrimas caían por sus mejillas- por favor, no me pidas eso, todo menos eso_

_El Uchiha se acercó a ella- No llores molesta- dijo él mientras con su pulgar limpiaba las lágrimas que caían_

_Dime…dime que volverás- dijo mirando los profundos orbes negros- dime que volverás y estarás a mi lado Sasuke _

_Hn, Sakura- dijo él abrazándole- lo prometo- susurro en su oído _

_La ojijade lo miro y beso suavemente- No me falles- dijo luego de besarle _

_Hmp, me conoces Sakura, no me daré por vencido así de simple- dijo colocando una media sonrisa _

_Mas te vale Uchiha- dijo con un toque de seriedad la pelirrosa _

_Hn, ya vete a casa- dijo él dándose media vuelta- volveré – dijo caminando hacia la salida de Konoha. _

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Y Ahora, ahora he aprendido la lección **_

_**Jugué con fuego y me queme**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_La misión había sido un éxito. Madara Uchiha había muerto. Todos habían vuelto ya, bueno, no todos. Muchos heridos habían resultado en el camino, entre ellos Naruto. _

_La ojijade estaba a cargo de los heridos, ella misma quiso dirigirse a ver a su pelirrubio amigo, también buscaba al Uchiha, mas no tenía rastro de él. _

_Llego a la habitación donde estaba Naruto, este al verla agacho la mirada- Sakura-Chan…-susurro él_

_Naruto ¿Cómo estas?- pregunto_

_Yo, bien, un poco herido-susurro él_

_Ya, deja curarte- dijo, mientras lo hacía un silencio invadió el cuarto por unos minutos- Oye, ¿Sasuke, él donde esta? _

_Sakura-Chan…-susurro él abrazándole- el teme…él…_

_No…-susurro ella aferrándose a su amigo- no me digas que…_

_Si…-susurro aun más bajo Naruto- lo trajeron…él…_

_Sakura no escucho más y salió corriendo hacia algún pasillo, entonces lo vio, en una camilla, ensangrentado- ¡Sasuke-Kun!- grito corriendo hacia el _

_Las enfermeras que le vieron correr desde lejos corrieron hacia ella, debían tranquilizarla_

_¡No!- grito aferrándose a su cuerpo- ¡Prometiste que volverías!- Grito _

_Todos miraban a la pelirrosa, Naruto corrió hacia ella- Sakura-Chan-susurro _

_¡Mentiroso! ¡Mentiroso!- grito mientras golpeaba el cuerpo sin vida de él y las lagrimas- ¡Eres un Uchiha, dijiste que ellos cumplen con su palabra!- grito aun llorando- Sasuke…no me dejes- susurro _

_Sakura-Chan-dijo Naruto abrazándole con cariño, ella se aferro a él_

_¿Por qué?- susurro ella- ¿Por qué? _

_Naruto la tomo en sus brazos y la llevaron a un consultorio, necesitaba descansar, dormir. Y aún en sueños no dejaba de pronunciar su nombre _

_**.**_

_**. **_

_**Oh, creo que deberías saberlo**_

_**Porque cuando estoy con él, estoy pensando en ti, pensando en ti **_

_**¿Qué puedo hacer si tú eras el único con quien pasaba la noche?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Takeshi besaba con pasión cada zona de la ojijade, más ella, cada vez que el trataba de tocarla alejaba su mano un tanto nerviosa, entonces el con mayor fuerza y calor en su cuerpo mordió su boca y metió su lengua con fiereza, mientras sus manos atrapaban las manos de Sakura, cuando la chica dejo de forcejear un poco él le soltó mientras sus manos tocaban debajo de las bragas negras de la chica, Sakura sintió un gran escalofrío y un leve gemido salió exasperado de su boca- Sasu…Sasuke- gimió al sentir un dedo de él en si intimidad.

Takeshi se separo de golpe de la pelirrosa y la observo. Ella se sentó y una lagrima broto por su ojo, el frustrado se estiro en la cama con un brazo en sus ojos, ella, por su parte se sentó en la orilla de la cama, mientras el llanto salía de sus ojos.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Oh, ¿No vendrás y derribarás la puerta? **_

_**.**_

_**. **_

Sakura se levanto de la cama en silencio, él le miro caminar hacia el baño.

_Sasuke y Sakura estaban besándose apasionadamente en la cama, Sasuke besaba cada zona de su cuello, mientras sus manos jugaban bajo su blusa- jamás dejaré que alguien que no sea yo te toque, Sakura- susurro él en su oído_

_Jamás permitiré que otro hombre me toque - susurro ella besando el cuello del moreno_

_Sakura-suspiro él- estas jugando con fuego _

_Entonces- dijo ella mirando los orbes deseosos del chico- ardamos Sasuke-Kun _

Cuando salió del baño abrió el armario y saco un vestido negro, muy lindo, por cierto- ¿Dónde vas?- pregunto Takeshi

Ella no respondió y se vistió, busco una caja debajo de su cama, allí estaban algunas de las cosas regaladas por Sasuke, observo una pulsera con esmeraldas, se la coloco despacio, tratando de revivir el momento en que el Uchiha se la regalo. Luego de eso se miro en el espejo pintándose levemente.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**No más errores**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sakura- dijo Takeshi mirándola

Lo siento Takeshi…-susurro ella saliendo del cuarto

Hoy, hoy se cumplían dos años de la muerte del ojinegro. Sakura salió de su casa caminando al cementerio.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Porque en tus ojos me gustaría quedarme**_

_**Quedarme…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Cuando llego allí dejo un narciso que había comprado en la tienda de Ino. Miro la tumba de su amado y se acercó a ella- Sasuke-Kun- susurro acariciando la tumba- ¿Por qué me dejaste sola?- susurro con lagrimas en sus ojos dejando la flor encima de allí.

_Jamás te dejaré- le dijo Sasuke luego de la primera misión que hizo al volver a Konoha_

_¿Lo prometes?- pregunto ella_

_Lo prometo-dijo, ella se aferro a él- no seas molesta-susurro- ni la misma muerte me alejará de ti _

Sakura observo la tumba y dejo escapar un te amo al viento que jugaba con su cabello.

* * *

_Espero les haya gustado. _

_Espero sus opiniones._

_Saludos, Mila_


End file.
